


Arrangements

by MerKat



Series: MerKat RPs [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Fighting During Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Mating, Minor Violence, Mounting, Mpreg, Omega Jim, Omega Verse, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerKat/pseuds/MerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim cannot cross the ocean to the New World without being mated to an alpha. Luckily, he’s never had trouble creating loyalties and submission in those so much larger than him. The ex-soldier he found to marry and mate him would be no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

Sebastian Moran adjusted his clothes as he waited for Jim, his only outward sign of nervousness. This marriage and bonding had all been arranged without any input from him, but he’d never expected anything else. To be honest, he’d never thought there would be any marriage for him at all. So he was curious as to what omega would consent to join with him. Especially after the… questionable activities that had resulted in his being expelled from the military.

The carriage clattered through the streets, bouncing obnoxiously and Jim shifted in his seat. His aunt and uncle across from him refused to make eye contact, same as always. Peasants. He would be free of them soon. He was bored of this country, this continent, and the New World beckoned invitingly, a ripe, unpicked fruit, just waiting for his control. There was crime there, there was always crime, but no centre, no one to control it. No one to tie the new world to the mainland or the more exotic continents. He would be that person. And it would be sooo easy. He only had to finish this mating and he would be free.

Seb was standing in the parlor when the carriage pulled up. They'd marry and travel from here to the port and tomorrow would be bound for the New World. And if he was honest, Seb had missed the wildness of that land. London was so restricting. 

The door opened and he got his first look at his omega. The man was slight, dark hair and eyes. There was something of the predator about him; Seb wondered if anyone else noticed. He walked to Jim and offered his arm, aware of the families close observation of the pair of them. He’d always loathed attention, more so now. But the ceremony had to be observed by witnesses. 

His alpha was... Mmm... Rather delicious looking. Built large with well-used muscles. A scar across his nose and another crossing vertically over his left eye. He looked... dangerous. A tiger who’d earned his stripes. Yes, he would certainly do well at Jim’s side. Slowly, teasingly, the omega danced his fingers over the unyielding muscles of a forearm before curling them into the bent elbow and shooting the alpha a sly smile. Unfortunately, talking wouldn’t be allowed for him until later, but that was fine. The things he had to say to this... Sebastian Moran were not to be said in the company of others anyway.

Seb felt a low heat at the omega's touch. A good sign. He looked forward to being alone with him... for a number of reasons. He wasn't the smartest man, but even he could see Jim's family was happy to be rid of him. The magistrate quickly performed the marriage. Jim had a slightly high voice, not too unusual for an omega, and the accent spoke of Ireland.

Then they were getting loaded into a coach for the coast. His own father barely glanced at him as he finished passing up the trunk to the driver and handed Seb a pouch that jangled. It was his entire inheritance and insurance that Seb would not return again. Jim's family didn't say goodbye before getting into their own carriage. So they were both cast-offs. Good. 

Seb handed Jim into the coach and climbed up after him. He took the seat across, uncertain how comfortable his new mate would be by his side. Seb was perfectly capable of cruelty, but they would have to rely on one another so that required starting off on a better foot. 

Jim sat primly across from his new alpha and cocked his head. For long minutes, as the carriage began to move, he pondered the merits of beginning the mating in here now versus waiting to get to whatever inn they may be staying at until they depart for the ship. Finally, he decided against it; the logistics of taking off one’s clothing was far too troublesome to bother for as short of a journey as theirs to the inn was. Didn’t mean he couldn’t tease. Jim moved suddenly across the carriage, straddling his Tiger’s knees and sliding down until he was sitting in the hard cradle of the alpha’s hips, grinding his arse down into the bulge below it as he indulged in pressing his hands to the broad chest. "Mmm," he hummed, lamenting the fact that he couldn’t yet put skin to skin. "You really are quite lovely."

Seb cupped his omega’s hips. "I’m not, but one could say that about you." He wanted to kiss those lips and claim this small man. But they had to sort some things as well. There was a coldness in Jim's eyes, and an intelligence. That sensation of predator crossed his mind again, leaving no doubt in his mind that Jim was behind their joining. Probably their families had agreed simply to get rid of the unwanted burdens. "Why did you want me?" He asked. He didn’t form attachments often, or quickly, but already this clever little omega was worming his way under his skin. 

"Oh, I have an empire that needs expanding," Jim murmured, rolling his hips in easy movements over the erection below him. The smell of alpha pheromones in the air were delicious. Intoxicating. And this would only be the start. "The New World is untouched, so to speak, on that front. So much could be imported and exported from there. And yet, the only boys who have their fingers in that pie are clumsy little boys. They’ll drop the pie on the ground. _I_ am going to take that pie from them, and _you_ , my Tiger, are going to help me do that."

Seb gave a slight smile, thrusting up against his omega. It was taking all his control not take Jim here and now. "But why me?" Unwanted by his family or no, this omega probably could have got whoever he desired. "I'm just a washed-up soldier."

"Be that as it may," Jim breathed, leaning down to sweep his tongue along the alpha’s jawline, "but you are a soldier with no ties and loose morals. Which means that you are nothing short of perfect for me." Seb’s eyes were dilated and his breath was coming out in short pants, his grip on Jim’s hips nearly painful in its tightness. Bruising. Claiming. The omega grinned wickedly. "As long as you do all that I ask and don’t betray me, you’ll remain perfect for me."

Regarding Jim a moment, Seb suddenly pressed him against the opposite seat, claiming his mouth with a brutal kiss. He broke it after a moment, inhaling Jim's scent as his teeth grazed the omega’s throat. "I like that you call me ‘Tiger’."

With his legs spread obscenely around the man’s waist, a long, thick erection pressing against his arse, teeth at his scent gland, and alpha pheromones exploding like canons through the small cabin, any normal omega would have feared for their imminent rape and bonding. Jim, however, felt nothing but excitement and arousal. All alphas were easy to manipulate, and this one would be no different. In fact, as soon as he engendered loyalty from his alpha, he would become even easier to manipulate, but only from Jim. And if the way his hips were moving were any indication, Seb would have no trouble pleasuring the omega in bed.

"Tell you what, _Tiger_ ," he purred, nipping at the man’s ear and giggling when a low groan vibrated the skin of his neck. "If you get me back to that inn and fuck me like one, you can keep it."

Seb raised his head and bit Jim's lower lip before forcing himself to withdraw, resuming his seat across from the omega. "We will be there shortly." His breath was short and cock painful in his trousers, but Seb was nothing if not patient. He briefly considering making Jim suck his cock, but it would be better for them both to wait. The little omega was just as aroused, he was sure of it. 

As the carriage bounced over the streets and silence resumed in the cabin, Jim didn’t bother to hold himself back. He breathed deeply, letting the scent of aroused alpha encourage the flow of his own slick and the hardness of his erection until the seat of his trousers and the cushion below it were damp and he was rolling his hips to keep friction alive against his cock. Across from him, Seb’s blue eyes had gone black with arousal and the alpha’s large hands were curling and uncurling on the edges of his seat as if he was keeping himself back. A moment later, Jim let his eyes flutter as he let out a long, whorish moan and his alpha nearly launched himself across the small space at him.

Smooth as a snake, he ducked out of the way and slid into Seb’s newly-abandoned seat, watching as the ex-soldier landed face-first in the damp spot. It worked like quicksand, sucking the man in and keeping him trapped. His alpha buried his face in the fabric, rolling his head from side to side, spreading the scent of the omega’s slick all over his face as if he couldn’t get enough. Grinning and settling back against the carriage wall, legs crossed primly, Jim watched his Tiger smear the omega’s scent across as much of himself as he could reach in the limited space, reminding the smaller man of a cat in a pile of catnip. He didn’t bother pulling the alpha away from his new, short-term obsession until the carriage stopped, and even then, he waited for the knock on the door, interested to see how his Tiger would react to an ‘intrusion’ on his territory.

Seb blinked and quickly found his feet, putting himself between the door and his omega. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. Jim was fine. Aroused, but not in danger. Still, he gave a little growl as he opened the door. The stable boy quickly stepped back, handing Seb a room key. The alpha snatched it out of his hand and turned to his omega. He needed him now, preferably knotted and full of his seed.

Jim slipped ahead of his alpha, walking slow through the front door and through the halls. His omega attributes lent him curvier hips, and he was sure to let them sway as he moved forward, waiting to be directed to the proper door. It didn’t take long for large hands to fall to his hips, turning him around and shoving him against a door. There was no true guarantee they were even at the correct door, but they were a fair dealer closer to a private room than they had been in the carriage. "So close, Tiger," he murmured, amused as a pair of hot lips attached themselves to his neck.

"Close enough," growled Seb, fitting the key to the lock and shoving the door open. He yanked the key back out and kicked it closed before picking up Jim and carrying him to the bed, never stopping the exploration of his exposed skin with his lips. He toppled them over, careful not to crush the smaller man as he kissed his lips, hands all but tearing his omega’s clothes off. He _needed_ and he was going to claim.

The omega laughed, a low, dark chuckle and spread his thighs to let the large man settle into the cradle of his hips. His boots thus far saved from the alpha’s attentions, he lifted his knees up and reached over the burly shoulders to pull his knife free. He dragged it up the thick back, parting fabric and a thin layer of skin as he curled it over a shoulder to the front. His Tiger hissed as he pulled suddenly away, an expression of confusion and anger on his face. Jim waved the red knife at him, grinning. A second later, a calloused hand was around his throat, gripping tightly, but not enough to cut off his air supply. The omega’s grin widened. "I thought you were going to ravish me, Tiger?"

Snarling, Seb disarmed the omega, yanking off his own ruined clothes before pinning the omega’s wrists. The scent of slick and desire and blood… He shoved his way inside his mate, taking pleasure in the way he arched underneath him. His free hand yanked Jim’s hair, exposing his throat and the alpha scented him before dragging teeth along his skin, every thrust going deeper and knot swelling. There was no thoughts beyond _take_ and _claim_ and _mine_.

Jim had never before indulged in sex. Teasing, oh plenty of that. That was easy. There was a vulnerability to sex. And a tedium. Mostly the tedium had kept him at bay. He couldn’t stand to be so _bored_. But this. This was not tedious. And somehow not vulnerable. Despite the fact that there had been no stretch before hand and the thick cock shoving its way into him _hurt_ , hurt so bad he needed it to happen again and again, keep the pain fresh. Despite the fact that the meaty hand in his hair was far from gentle, pulling strands out with every tug. Despite the teeth over his jugular, scraping heedlessly over his skin, creating streaks of sharp pain along their path. Despite the knot growing and pressing painfully against his tight rim with every thrust, forcing its way through somewhere much too tight.

He felt caged in Seb’s arms, pinned beneath his weight, as the alpha’s cock brutally abused his prostate, forcing arousal and lust through his system. But his mind was still his, and he writhed endlessly, challenging his Tiger to properly mount him, immobilise him. Claim him. He would not go down easy, even if it was only a bit of a bluff. He had no doubt that he would be mated quite shortly, but that didn’t mean Jim couldn’t have a little fun.

Growling again, Seb pulled out suddenly and flipped the squirming omega onto his belly before shoving back in. Now his weight pinned Jim to the bed and a slight shift had his mate giving a broken keen of pleasure, as if forced from his lips. The already tight channel restricted as Seb dropped his head and bit down. His knot forced it's way past the constricting rim and flooded Jim with his seed. 

The sensation of that cock filling him, the knot swelling inside of him, pressing against where he needed it as his cock dragged on the sheets and teeth embedded in his scent gland, had Jim’s writhing like a snake. Orgasm was so imminent it was a basic necessity and his hips rolled on the cock piercing him, sucking it in as best as he could as his muscles fluttered around the thick erection. With every move he made, the jaws around his neck would tighten and shake, like a predator trying to dissuade their freshly-captured prey from attempting escape as wave after wave of semen was emptied into him. Seemingly endlessly, the pounding against his prostate never ceased until his vision went white and his entire body went taut with pleasure and the pressure building in his bollocks finally sprang free. Before he could demand a hand around his cock, one was there to stroke him through, wringing every last bit of arousal and semen from his body, even as the teeth in his neck continued to tighten, the pain melding with pleasure in his brain.

Seb was no stranger to sex, but it had been a while, and he'd never bonded. His little omega going lax with pleasure underneath him was sending waves of pleasure and possessiveness through him. Finally, once Jim was still, he released his aching jaw and lapped at the bite. _His._ He was still knotted and covering Jim with his body as if he would shield him from danger. 

Feeling unusually sated, Jim hummed as he relaxed face-first into his pillow, the fabric a bit damp from his blood and his sweat. His alpha, his mate, his new and eternally loyal servant, curled over and around him like a living blanket. It was... oddly relaxing.

Without warning, the door to their room slammed open and the knife forgotten amongst the sheets was in Jim’s hand without a thought. His alpha tensed, rolling onto his side with an arm around the omega’s waist, keeping the smaller man’s back pressed tightly to the larger man’s chest; they were still connected by way of his Tiger’s knot, and any attempt to disconnect them early would only end in the kind of pain Jim was _not_ keen on enduring. In the doorway stood an alpha with whom he had been acquainted through his dealings, a drug distributor, who was grinning wickedly. In seconds, the knife in Jim’s hand found it’s home in the intruder’s eye, thrown with such force that it emerged through the back of the alpha’s skull and _thunk_ ed as it pierced the wood of the door.

Seb was impressed, but he didn't have much time to think about it as more footsteps sounded down the hall. Rolling to a seat, he folded Jim's leg and turned him so they were chest to chest. At least the omega had sense not to argue and go with the motion. He felt Jim wrap his arms around his neck as he stood and punched the next man through the door. His compatriot had a knife, but even carrying the omega it was no problem to disarm him. Figured this small predator would come with enemies. 

Of course his one-time associate would not come alone. If he had had dealings with Jim in the past, then he would be well aware of the danger the little omega presented. His Tiger’s knot deflated inside him as the violent alpha knocked down assailants, but he didn’t seem to notice and Jim just held on tighter. With deadly precision, Seb knocked down the small wave of newcomers, always positioning his body just right to keep Jim from harm. All the while, the omega was delighted by the dark grin his new mate wore, and when the cock inside of him twitched and began to fill again, he was hardly surprised. As his soldier wrapped one arm around him for balance to lift his leg and kick a man in the chest out the window, the omega ground down onto the fresh erection.

Biting back a groan, Seb dispatched the last of the enemies. They should move. But Jim knew exactly what he was doing. Seb shoved him against the wall, fucking him hard, bloody fingers leaving a trail on Jim's cheek. 

"That’s it, Tiger," Jim murmured, relishing in the death and destruction in the small room and the force that caused it ramming his cock up the omega’s arse. "Show them what I let you do to me." There was a snarl from his mate as the man pulled him away from the wall and slammed him back into it. Fingers moved down to wrap around the backs of his thighs, pulling his legs further around the narrow waist and angling his hips up just right to strike his prostate with every thrust. He moaned wantonly, arching his chest into the broader one against it and throwing his head back, angling his neck to attract his alpha’s attention. His mate was clearly a possessive one, and if Jim only gave a little extra to the man now, he could get so much in return later. And there was so much that he had to take.

Seb bit as he came for the second time. This one wasn't quite as powerful, but his large hand wrapped around to stroke Jim off as well. 

There were more feet in the hall and Seb turned to growl at the guards. They quickly backed away, muttering something about later. Seb pulled away from the wall to carry Jim to the bed, curling up with him as exhaustion tugged at his limbs. 

When his new mate curled around him and descended into unconsciousness, Jim whistled, sharp and low, and the guards returned. The two men, both alphas, may have been dressed in the livery of the city watch, but they had been under his pay for years. Their eyes tracked down his body and he smiled, as unconcerned with his nakedness as he was with the threat of attack by the alphas. Not because he trusted him, but because he knew he could kill them in seconds. As could his mate.

"He pass your test, boss?" the first asked, gesturing with his chin to Seb. As if sensing the gaze and the presence of an unknown, the arms around Jim tightened, pulling him even closer to the dense body.

"Or do we have to unmate ya?" the second asked, hand already lingering near the hilt of his belt knife and expression bloodthirsty.

"No, that won’t be necessary," he murmured, stroking a hand through the short, light strands. "My Tiger came to me pretrained, collar, leash, and all." The two alphas nodded and each grabbed the ankles of a downed attacker, dragging them away and through the halls.

**.oOo.**

When Seb woke he realized Jim had moved himself to the desk on one side of the room. He sat up and noticed the bodies had been removed. Going to the basin by the dresser he washed the blood from his hands. His omega was impeccably dressed. Also the light outside told him it was near dawn. Clothes had been set at the foot of the bed for him and he dressed quickly. 

Jim had made no acknowledgement of his movements, quill scratching against paper. Seb checked to make sure their trunk was packed. He should see about breakfast, but he was loathe to leave his new mate alone. The mating bite was visible, even with Jim's high collar. 

The direction of his mate’s thoughts weren’t hard to detect and he subtly stretched his head from side to side, exposing the twice-bitten mating mark like a beacon on his neck. There was an aborted step in his direction and he pretended as if he hadn’t heard a thing, hadn’t just put his mark on display.

"Oh, Seb!" he exclaimed as if surprised when he looked up and ‘found’ his alpha lingering at the corner of his desk. He carefully shuffled the parchment he’d just been writing on out of the way, taking care with the fresh ink; there were several missives he needed to have sent out to his other ports before he spent the next several weeks on a boat. "Be a dear and go get our breakfast. I’d rather like to save my energy if we’re going to be cooped up on that boat together." A test, to see if the alpha was even capable of leaving his side. If he wasn’t, Jim would simply have to have those guards return and dispatch of his pretty but useless alpha. There were always more tigers hiding in the brush.

Seb gave a short nod. He'd already seen what Jim was capable of. Clearly he’d been taking care of himself for a long time. Seb was just here as extra protection and a ticket to the New World. He turned on his heel and walked downstairs to fetch them something to eat, grabbing a bit extra for Jim. He wondered when his omega’s next heat would be; he rather relished the idea of him begging for his cock. 

Jim sat back as his mate left the room, unsurprised to find the man turning to look both ways down the hall before turning back to look at his omega. The smaller man gave a cheerful smile and made a shooing motion, and then the Seb closed the door and locked it. So far, so good. As long as he had a Tiger that could follow his orders, and no one else’s, then there was no reason to get rid of his pet. Which was a good thing because the alpha appeared to be phenomenal in bed.

After breakfast they went to the docks. Most people didn’t seem to notice the small omega, and no doubt that was by Jim’s design. Still, Seb stayed close, but not too close. They finally found their ship. It was at least one of the nicer looking ones, and perhaps not quite so many passengers.

Before long they were shown into a cabin. Jim must have spent good money to get them a private space like this. Seb’s first voyage over had been on a crowded army ship, the one back had been in the brig. He watched Jim check their trunks and the room over. "So what do you want from me?" he asked Jim. "Just my protection and loyalty? You don’t really _need_ me to keep you safe. You’re a predator."

Satisfied that there were no traps or secrets to their room, Jim sauntered over to the door and locked it before turning around and slowly unbuttoning his waistcoat. "Oh, but I do need you to keep me safe, Tiger," he murmured, pulling the fabric free before working on the ascot around his neck. "I need you to keep me safe from all the big, bad alphas who want nothing more than to throw me down and ravage me." He stroked a finger over the still-healing bite mark on his neck, smiling at the growls his alpha was starting to make in a continuous rumble. It was a tease, a taunt, but he rather liked the violent sex it provoked. It was true that he didn’t really need an alpha to keep him safe, but he did need an alpha to do the work he didn’t want to or couldn’t. "I need you to fight off those who would knot me, who would fill me with their seed and their young and may bite over your mark." The growls were deepening as he removed his shirt, his lithe fingers lingering on his trousers. "I need you to do the work in the world that I can’t do unless I want to be taken by someone else."

"No one else," growled Seb. He knew Jim was teasing, knew what Jim wanted. He wanted it too. He crowded the omega against the wall, biting his lip, squeezing him through his trousers. " _Mine_ ," he snarled. 

Jim’s laughter as his alpha finished stripping him was high-pitched and giggly, and he let himself be taken roughly against the door to their chambers with the alpha still dressed. Later, when his Tiger was unconscious and the knot tying them together had deflated enough to slip free, the omega wormed his way out of the tight hold and dressed, not bothering to replace his ascot. There may be a time in the New World when he may have to hide his mark, but on this journey, he needed to flaunt it.

The omega’s steps were silent as he slipped from their room and moved about the ship. In the time it had taken his mate to ravish him and fall asleep, the ship had already begun its journey. It was child’s play to seek out those on the ship that Jim had commanded to travel with him, and soon he was engrossed in the reports of all that had occurred in his empire during his marriage and mating.

Seb was mostly unbothered when he woke to find his mate gone. Jim had things to do. He checked the store of weapons in his trunk and went to look around. 

**.oOo.**

The next three weeks passed much the same, and Seb could see how much easy power his omega wielded. It gave him pride. But he was careful not to show it too much. Jim could just as easily get rid of him. 

One morning, though, he woke and Jim smelled different by his side. He frowned, wondering if it was heat or something else. 

Jim’s chest felt sore, particularly his nipples where the sheets brushed over them. It was not unlike the night several days ago when he’d forced his alpha’s mouth to lavish attention on the small nubs for a solid hour, trying to see if he could come by stimulation of that alone (he could). But that soreness had faded the day after. In addition, he seemed to have developed seasickness, which did not seem quite right for having been at sea without any issue for three weeks. Frowning, he rolled over onto his back, glaring at the ceiling. A calloused hand slid over his stomach and he felt a sudden snap of an anger at the usually welcome touch. He lashed out without a thought, the back of his hand making solid contact with Seb’s face.

"Don’t touch me!" he snarled as he stood from the bed, suitably distanced and teeth bared.

Seb leaned up on one elbow and regarded him. His cheek stung, but he ignored it. Not heat, or else Jim would have had a different reaction. "Are you with my pup?"

Slowly, the omega slid a hand across his own belly, fingers palpitating the way it already seemed more firm than yielding, as if something were forming beneath his soft skin. He had never before paid attention to the pregnancies of other omegas or of females, but unintentional mood swings, nausea, and tenderness in the chest matched what he had taken record of in his own mind. Jim’s eyes narrowed, attempting to determine if this turn of events annoyed or pleased him. It had been a possibility since the beginning, as unprotected sex always was, but he had still failed to calculate this. "All symptoms point to ‘yes’," he finally replied absently, fingers still trailing over his belly, the anger from before dissipating like smoke in wind under the force of his contemplation.

Seb watched him, wanting to touch but wary. "Do you want to carry it?" He'd let Jim make the decision, though truth be told he'd be interested to see what force of nature Jim would produce. And he'd never wanted a partner to carry his child before. 

"I think..." Jim mused. "I would like a girl." He could see it now: teaching his daughter a combination of his skills and his mate’s, training her. As a female, unless she presented alpha, she would be practically invisible. Able to go wherever she wished, whenever she wished. She would have the world at her feet, and she would never be suspected of running the massive criminal empire her mother would hand down to her. He had never considered it before, but now that he was, nothing had ever sounded more perfect. His own human to mold from scratch.

Seb could see the wheels turning. He gave a rare smile. "I would like that too." He sat up, still uncertain if he should touch. 

The flood of anger having passed, Jim easily stepped back into range of his alpha, and a large, calloused palm pressed steadily against his belly. His mate’s eyes seemed like they were near-glowing in the dim light. "Pleased to have successfully bred your omega, Tiger?"

"Very much so," Seb said quietly. "I look forward to meeting them." He drew Jim into his lap and kissed him. He squeezed his mate's thigh. 

"And now time for celebratory sex?" Jim laughed, but his alpha was too busy applying his lips to his throat to reply. Surprisingly, he was laid down gently on the bed, that mouth continuing on its path, pressing gentle kisses to his skin until his Tiger’s nose was snuffling around his belly. It was flat now, but it would begin to swell by the time they reached land again. They would have plenty of time to set up a nest in the New World before their child arrived. A damp heat wrapping around his cock pulled him from his thoughts and he looked down his body to Seb, raising an eye at the man who was staring up at him with Jim’s half-hard cock in his mouth.

"What are you waiting for?" the omega asked with a sneer. "My cock isn’t going to suck itself and my arse isn’t going to fuck itself." The ring of blue around his mate’s pupils shrank as the black expanded. A growl rumbled through his mate’s chest and into his cock, striking an ember of lust in his groin.

Jim always knew exactly what to say. Seb swallowed his cock, fingering his mate roughly. He was going to claim him. Hard.

The sudden change in pace was a welcome one. For a moment, he’d almost been concerned his soldier was going to start treating him as if he were glass. He’d hate to have to find a new alpha at this point. He was starting to get attached to this one. Without warning, his knees were being shoved to his shoulders and a large form was looming over him, shoving a full cock into his arse and against his prostate so hard that fireworks went off behind his eyes. "That’s right, Tiger," he said, his smile as predatory as his mate’s. "Fuck me like you mean it."

Seb fucked him hard. He didn’t always bite, but this time, as he approached his climax, he wrapped Jim’s knees around his waist. With a growl, he yanked Jim’s head back and bit, tasting blood as the heat of their bond coursed through his system, knotting his mate, maybe harder than he ever had.

His mate was like a cannon: a sizzling, burning build-up and an explosive end. Jim's body was an taut arch, unyielding as a hunter's bow, against the hard planes of Seb's chest. The sharp pain of teeth in his neck, of a cock ripping him in two, a knot pushing the halves of him apart, clashed with arousal until his mind was white with the overstimulation of it all. The omega's legs were shaking when he finally came back to himself, though he kept his ankles locked together as the knot would make further movement painfully. Seb spent the entire time kneeling over him, face in his omega's neck, and when the knot receded, he put Jim on his side and laid himself along the small back. It seemed to be automatic gesture, now, that his palm immediately found its place on his omega's belly.

Breathing in the scent of his omega, Seb memorized the smell. He licked the bite and held Jim a little closer. The boat rocked in the sea and before too long he found himself drifting off. Jim wanted a daughter; he was probably stubborn enough to will himself one. Seb's job was to keep Jim safe, perhaps even more so now. 

**.oOo.**

The skies had turned stormy, and the ocean along with it. Thunder was loud above them, closely preceded by lightning; a warning of how close the lightning itself was striking. Rain was coming down in a torrential downpour, soaking Jim the moment he stepped onto the deck. He frowned, more than annoyed, but even more determined. He was bored nearly to tears on this miserable ship with nothing to do, no lives to ruin, no governments to bring to its knees. And in the absence of activities to occupy his mind, he was determined to occupy his body. And for some reason, his mate had crossed the ship deck between their room and the galley. To _eat_ Well, Jim was aroused, he wanted to fuck, and his alpha was going to oblige.

Some instinct made Seb go to the door leading up to the deck. He’d intended to grab food for the two of them and head back to their room. Now though, he looked across and saw his small omega struggling across the open space. That wasn’t what made him rush across the deck. Instead was an oncoming wave and a muffled shout of warning. Seb threw himself towards his omega, looping an arm around his waist, just as the ship rocked violently.

Throwing out his free hand, Seb caught hold of a rope. He was vaguely aware of it stinging and dragging against his skin, but he was more concerned with not losing his hold on his mate as they slid along the deck. They were both drenched and sputtering by the time the ship righted itself. Still holding Jim, Seb launched them at the doorway leading towards their cabin and made sure Jim was inside first.

His alpha was growling as he shoved Jim into their room, stripping him with harsh movements before shoving him under their sheets. The omega, for his part, calmly let it happen, watching and waiting as Seb stripped himself. As soon his clothes had joined Jim’s on the floor, the man was over him, warm and strong, smoothing his palms across his omega’s body. Each stroke felt wet, and Jim looked down to find blood smeared across his skin. A quick glance at Seb’s hands showed the flesh on one palm torn. Jim chuckled and laid back as his alpha assured himself of his mate’s and his pup’s life. When blue eyes finally looked back up at him, he grinned.

"Just look at the mess you’ve made, Tiger. Now I have stripes too. What caused this?" he asked, stroking a finger across Seb’s palm.

"Grabbed a rope," Seb shrugged. He got up and found a rag, wrapping it around his damaged hand. The salt water stung like mad in the wound, but he ignored the pain. Jim was safe. Their child was safe. That was all that was important. He ran a hand through his mate’s sopping wet hair and curled up along his side, giving the smaller man his warmth. It had merely been instinct. But he was well aware that if he hadn’t, then Jim could have easily been swept overboard.

Jim felt a bit strange as his body settled and his mate curled around him, warming his chilled skin. He was under no illusion as to the loyalty of those under him. They jumped at his every command, scurried to do his bidding, were delightfully _terrified_ of him. But were he in the face of inevitable death, they would have let him die. They would be glad to be free of him, and wouldn’t lift a finger to save him. There was a strange feeling in his chest at the realisation that his mate had thrown himself into danger without a thought. To save Jim’s life. An omega. One whom he could replace with ease.

The arm around his waist curled as it tightened, pulling his back to Seb’s chest, and he pressed his cheek to his pillow. The New World called to him, called to his mind. He needed a distraction from this strange and unwelcome addiction.

**.oOo.**

At long last they arrived at the further shore. Seb kept himself behind Jim, watched his mate busy and bury himself in his work. They house they bought was modest on the face of it, but their private rooms were soon bordering on opulent. In all his life, Seb had never been around such luxury, and in some ways it made him uncomfortable. As did the slaves and servants Jim acquired. But it wasn’t his place to question. He did what Jim asked to him to do, went to the meetings where his presence was needed, perhaps removed a few potential enemies from Jim’s path.

Jim had his own room, as did Seb. Sometimes Seb missed the easy intimacy they’d experienced on the journey over. He knew Jim was distancing himself on purpose. But his omega was the sort that had never needed an alpha and he wasn’t going to start now. Seb accepted that as silently as he accepted everything else. 

As the omega’s pregnancy progressed, it seemed Jim called for him at night less and less. Seb wanted his mate, wanted to feel the life that they’d made together moving under his hands. But if Jim wanted the child for himself, well, again, Seb would obey Jim’s wishes. He just tried not to get caught watching his boss too much.

Jim’s empire, and the child in his belly, were growing so well. It was a delight to introduce the New World to opium. Such a lucrative business. And the slave trade. So many Natives who could not speak the English tongue, so many beautiful, exotic Natives to capture, collar, and sell off. He was more powerful here than he had ever been in the old world. It was rather fantastic. But it had taken much of his time, and he had less and less of it to spare for his mate. To his irritation, he had found that his need for his alpha, and the cock between his legs, was growing to be, not just a physical ache in his body (particularly his arse), but also in his chest. It was a troublesome thing: to appease the ache by visitation, or by ridding himself of its source? Decisions, decisions.

For the first time in weeks, he found himself with spare time, and slipped into his alpha’s room. He half expected to find the ex-soldier ball’s deep in some whore. A male was a male, and an alpha even more so, and they had needs to be fulfilled. Needs that Jim wasn’t fulfilling. He would not blame his mate, but he was quite prepared to kill whatever hole the man was currently pounding into. Just like the whore Seb had visited but had done nothing with (the small beta, who had looked so similar to Jim, had lost his head later that night). Instead, his mate was fast asleep, though as soon as the door shut, soundlessly, even, his Tiger was up, claws drawn and fangs bared.

"Hello, Tiger," he murmured in greeting.

Seb blinked and withdrew from his mate. He’d been having a nightmare; they’d been coming more often of late. "Jim," he said quietly, sitting back on the edge of the bed. "Boss," he corrected himself. He always made a point to not use his name in front of others, but after so many weeks, he wasn’t even sure he had the right to use it in private.

The omega was getting quite swollen with the pregnancy. Seb couldn’t help but look at his belly. It had been so long since he’d touched him. His eyes moved up his mate’s body and he could see just how faded his mating mark was. He wanted to take and claim all over again; he still desired Jim, maybe even more than ever. Seb had started in with a whore about a week earlier, but hadn’t even gotten as far as taking his clothes off before he simply walked out. The truth was, he didn’t want anyone else.

His mate was hesitant to touch him, that much was clear. There was none of the fire in his eyes that existed on the journey over, none of the strength he used to dispose of Jim’s enemies. Instead, there was only reticence, wary eyeing. He sighed and stepped forward, shoving the burly man back to the bed as he straddled thick thighs.

"Touch me," he commanded, sitting firmly over the alpha’s muscled stomach, a little too far out of reach from the thick cock that had, for some reason, not yet begun to stir.

Watching Jim, Seb smoothed his hands up his sides before, carefully, bringing one around to his belly. The baby moved under his touch and he could smell the way Jim’s scent had continued to change. He _wanted_. And it wasn’t even the sex, so much as he wanted to simply hold his mate for a while, to get that scent into his bed, to know that he was _needed _. It was foolish, really. Jim didn’t need anyone. If nothing else the last several weeks had proven that.__

__His other hand slid up and cradled Jim’s neck, thumb stroking the barely visible mark. At least he’d taken no other alpha. Some part of him had hoped maybe they could build a family, something better than what they’d both come from. Stupid thoughts, especially for an alpha. Most especially with regards to this particular omega._ _

__He watched Jim’s eyes, waiting for orders, waiting to see what exactly he wanted. If he wanted his cock, he’d give it, even if it right now he was feeling all jumbled up inside._ _

__Jim frowned at the significantly non-sexual touch. He used to say ‘Touch me’ and he would be lain on his back and stuffed full of his alpha’s cock. Now he gives leave for intercourse, and the man does nothing more than touch the omega’s swollen belly and the fading mating mark on his neck? He reached behind him and found Seb’s cock limp and soft, and his frown deepened._ _

__"Do I no longer please you, _my alpha_?" he sneered, growing angry. "Does my body now disgust you? Are you sickened by the fact that my belly is swollen with your child?" Perhaps if his Tiger was sick of him already, he should rid himself of this one and get another. The amount of propositions he received, even when his mating mark was on display, assured him it would not take long to find another pet. One that, perhaps, would remain interested in him after he’d been pupped by them. Though he would likely have to rid himself of the one in his belly first. He was growing dangerously attached to it as it was._ _

__"I saw that whore you purchased. He looked like I did, before we were mated. Did you know I cut off his head for tempting _my_ mate?" He was snarling now, nearly growling as possessiveness and anger turned his blood hot. _ _

__Seb remained placid in the face of Jim’s anger. He hadn’t known of the murder, but he found he wasn’t really surprised. He cupped his omega’s hips. "I believed you no longer needed me, Boss." Jim’s anger only made him more attractive and he shifted underneath him. "We have barely spoken in weeks, nor have you called on me or darkened my chamber door. I assumed I was playing my part in your business and you had no further need of me otherwise."_ _

__It was the most Seb had spoken to anyone in probably months. Holding his omega, he rolled them over, still holding his hips. "Did you think of why I chose him? It was not because I find you less attractive now." Jim was watching him, calculating, weighing and measuring._ _

__Its struck him, then, how little he had heard his mate’s voice the last few weeks. How frequently he had heard ‘Boss’ from his mate’s lips, rather than his given name. He thought of the whore, and what he’d said before Jim had slit his throat. How the blond alpha had ‘smiled sadly’ at him before cupping his face and pressing their foreheads together. How the blond alpha had tried to scent him before closing off, flipping him a coin as he departed._ _

__"If you have missed me, then why have you not said something?" he asked, anger easing into something closer to confusion. Alphas were not known to hold themselves back on what they wanted. Not even his alpha at his most loyal was prone to keeping himself back when he wanted something. Not until they had docked in the harbour._ _

__Seb reached out and ran a hand through his mate’s hair. "You’ve been busy. And I am not that important." He looked down at his mate, perhaps some sadness seeping into his eyes. "And what I want does not matter. I serve you, in whatever way you wish me to."_ _

__"Hm," he hummed, considering Seb’s words. "How you may serve me is by following my orders, and by easing the lust I feel for you from time to time." He lifted his legs to wrap them around the narrow waist, locking his ankles against the dip of his alpha’s lower back. The omega lifted his hips up and back, aiming to rub the flaccid cock with the damp crease of his arse to encourage it to hardness. "Is that not what an alpha does?"_ _

__"Many alphas," agreed Seb. His cock was responding, slowly. Maybe Jim really didn’t know what he desired. "What I wish... would like… is to be a father to our child... and be allowed to be your partner." He looked away, as if expecting violence or an outburst, if not outright dismissal and laughter._ _

__Startled by the statement, Jim could only blink for a moment before he unhooked his ankles and dropped his legs to the bed. Somehow, he hadn’t taken _sentiment_ into consideration. More because he tended not to feel it in himself, and because he so frequently did not see it in alphas. Between betas, and omegas to alphas, yes. But from alphas to omegas, it’s seemed quite rare._ _

__"That is all you wish of me?" he asked, head tilted to the side._ _

__Seb looked back at him, meeting his eyes. Carefully he went back to stroking Jim’s hair. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. His other hand moved from his omega’s hip to his belly, once again feeling their child moving underneath his touch. He wanted to be allowed this, more than he’d ever wanted anything._ _

__"Then you shall have it," Jim finally said. If that was all that his mate required of him to remain loyal, it was something not difficult at all for the omega to provide. Affection seemed to come easy for him to bestow on Seb, and it would be better for their child if they had two parents to raise them, especially with how frequently the criminal lord anticipated traveling for his business. "You may touch me how you want when you want, you may sleep in my bed, you may look after myself and our child. However, I am still your boss in public, understand?"_ _

__Nodding again, Seb leaned in to kiss Jim softly, as if savoring the taste of him, before scenting him deeply. He shifted to the side and wrapped Jim in his arms, one hand on his mate’s belly. He wondered if maybe Jim would help keep the nightmares away._ _

__**.oOo.** _ _

__The pain was intolerable. It was unlike any he had ever experienced or imagined. He might have to try something similar for tortures in the future. If he survived this. Jim wished he was being dramatic, but he knew the survival rate. The chances of bleeding out on the birthing bed were terrifyingly high. Finally, the pain ebbed, for a moment, and his hand eased its bone-crushing pressure on his mate’s._ _

__"You’re looking a bit pale, Tiger," he murmured with a sneer. The midwife wiped the sweat from his forehead before palpating his stomach, ensuring that the child within him was turned the proper way._ _

__Seb could tell how much pain Jim was in. He was surprised he’d been allowed to remain by his side. Jim panted as the pain in his body abated for a moment. But then a broken moan fell from his lips and the midwife moved to her position. Watching Jim, Seb felt his heart in his throat. If anything happened... plans were in place, the empire wouldn’t simply crumble. He could raise their child (if they survived), and keep things going._ _

__"We will all be fine," he assured with more confidence then he felt. He didn’t want to lose Jim. He’d accepted that fact. The omega’s recently-renewed mating mark stood out when Jim tossed his head and squeezed his hand. Labor had been going on for hours, but it was his understanding that was typical for a first birth._ _

__Finally the midwife told Jim to push. Birth was always dangerous, even more so for male omegas. Jim was in so much pain that he couldn’t even groan. Seb glanced at the midwife, then shifted to sit behind his mate and hold him through it. He wasn’t sure he could ever put Jim through this again. Perhaps that was why Jim had wanted him here._ _

__At last, he felt Jim go limp in his arms. There was the smallest cry and the midwife was passing the baby to her assistant before turning her attention back to the omega, suturing what had been ripped and torn. The assistant brought the infant to Jim and lay it on his chest. Wondering, Seb picked up a tiny finger and watched them both._ _

__Just then there was a knock on the door. The assistant went and opened it a crack. Seb leaned down and kissed Jim’s forehead, then his child’s, before going to the door himself. It was one of Jim’s lieutenants. Seb listened and nodded and left his mate to keep his empire together until he was able to return to it._ _

__When Jim came to, body aching in a way he’d never experience, not even in the aftermath of a heat or a particularly vicious fucking, he realised there was a pressure on his chest, and an unfamiliar sensation. It was an uphill battle just to force his eyes open, but when he finally managed, and looked down, he found large black eyes staring up at him from a tiny face as an equally tiny pair of lips suckled at his chest. His heart stopped in his chest. A daughter. He had a daughter, born healthy, it would seem._ _

__A shaking hand reached up from the bed to trace the light blonde fuzz covering his pup’s head. His eyes. His mate’s hair. In one tiny form. One tiny form that was theirs to care for and raise. Theirs to..._ _

__Jim frowned suddenly, head snapping up as he registered the lack of his alpha’s presence at his side. He looked to the side, making eye contact with the midwife before her head dropped submissively._ _

__"Find him. Now," he commanded._ _

__Seb was dealing with putting out several fires. He'd had one put to death as a warning to the others. A woman stepped in as he dismissed a couple of his men to take of other things. She started to speak and he brushed by her, knowing already that Jim needed him._ _

__He reached the birthing chamber and stepped into the room. His heart stopped at the sight of Jim nursing their daughter. He moved quickly to his mate's side. There had never been anything so beautiful. Silently, he touched his daughter before turning his attention back to Jim._ _

__"I should carve my name into your skin so you always have a reminder of where you’re supposed to be," the omega said, though his tone lacked the danger usually present when he made such comments. He was too distracted by the sight of his new child._ _

__"I was taking care of those that saw your giving birth as an opportunity." Seb sat behind him and put his arms around both of them, leaning in to scent his mate and scrape his teeth along his mating mark._ _

__"You should have done that from here," Jim reprimanded. The flash of teeth along his neck made a flash of arousal whisper down his spine. As did the thought of what would happen had Seb held court here in this room, with his mate laid out, vulnerable and weakened by his recent pregnancy. "If they saw me like this... Hmmm~ I would just love to see how you handle that."_ _

__Seb held him a little tighter. "What will you name her?" he asked instead of answering. He had guards on the rooms. Men he'd hired and vetted himself._ _

__He had known from the onset that his child would be female, and he’d had the same name in mind since the beginning. "I think... Bella would do quite nicely," he murmured, tracing the chubbiness of his newborn’s face with the tip of his finger. The arms around him tightened and a chin nestled over his shoulder before a large paw-like hand raised to gingerly stroke their daughter’s head. "My little Belladonna."_ _

__FIN_ _

**Author's Note:**

> [Belladonna](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atropa_belladonna). Not to be confused with the amazing writer ("The goddess, [Kat’s] inspiration"), [BelladonnaQ](http://belladonnaq.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thank you for reading, please don't forget to Comment, and always feel free to come visit [Mer](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) and [Kat](http://themadkatter13-fanfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
